Except for heavy products, various finished products delivered by all manufacturing factories are often packed in corrugated cartons. Some of the tapes used to seal these cartons are transparent blank tapes. Regrettably these tapes only allow the gluing action without providing any other functions
The conventional carton sealing tape sticker and cutters can only perform straight line sticking, but to seal the carton over its entire surface often requires a 90.degree. turn from the top of the carton to its sides in extension or even to its bottom. This is a very difficult operation because only a main roller is provided. Besides, it is labor and time consuming and an undesirable quality is usually achieved.